International Mew Mew!
by MissSerendipity2013
Summary: When the DNA of mews scatters across the globe, a new crew of mews is present. Only difference?...well, they aren't THAT different...they just have more mix ups in their DNA and more power ups than ever! OC'S NEEDED! SEND BY PM'S! On Hiatus.
1. OC Form

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a long make-up of TMM! I couldn't finish the story due to people giving me all sorts of crap and too much stress. And I also want to thank MewIreland13 for helping me through it all! So, I'm remaking the International Mew Series and here we go! Also, I need these 8 mews for the leaders. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! *hides under table from glaring people***

* * *

**-Appearance-**

**Name:**

**Age(6-18):  
****  
Weight:**

**Height:**

**Birthdate:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Casual Clothing:**

**Alternate Clothing:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Nightwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**~Mew Info~**

**Mew Name(Must be the name of the country you're from):**

**Animal Infused with:**

**Hair Color(Must be natural):**

**Eye Color:**

**Mew Outfit:**

**World Mew Outfit:**

**Cardinal Mew Outfit:**

**Children's Day Mew Outfit:**

**Weapon:**

**Super Move:**

**~Overall Info~**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Life before moving to America:**

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Born in:**

**Nationality:**

**Extra:**

* * *

**Rules:**

**-No Mary Sues. Just none.**

**-Mews must have natural hair colors when they transform. **

**-The eight countries I want are these:**

**-Europe-**

**France**

**Belgium**

**Norway**

**Iceland**

**-N.A-**

**United States**

**Canada**

**-Asia-**

**China**

**South Korea**

**-Outfits-  
****  
-World Mew Outfit: A strapless knee length dress with the color of the flag, hairpiece, and barefoot sandals. If the flag has a emblem on it, it will have it on the hairpiece.**

**-Cardinal Mew Outfit: A halter knee-length dress with white elbow gloves and a beret. The shoe variety includes: boots, high heels, or flats. Your outfit will be the basic colors of the flag with a beret.**

**-Children's Day Mew Outfit: The National outfit of the country your mew is coming from. This has no animal features.**

**Well, that's it! Have fun creating your OC!**


	2. My two girls are WHAT!

**Hey**** peoples! I'm back with a new chapter of IMM! Anyway, my OC Ammy gives birth to Clairessa, the second in command leader of the International Mews! However, when Ammy is told by Keiichiro that the data has spread from all across the globe, the search for the new Mew crew begins! I don't TMM or anything about it. I only own this plot and my characters. Warning: Childbirth scene.**

* * *

"AGHH!" A scream of pain was heard outside of London Hospital where a young woman was giving birth. "Ammy, you have to push on this one, okay?" She weakly nodded, brown hair sticking to her face. The 20 year old pushed with all her might, tears streaming down her face when she did. "Okay Ammy. I see the crown of the head, keep pushing!" The doctor said.

Ammy pushed and heard a baby crying rather loudly. The doctor checked and happily said it was a girl. The doctor wrapped the baby in a light pink blanket and gave it to her. Ammy's husband, Shiro, came in and ran by Ammy's side. The woman looked at him, tears streaming down her face and smiling. "You're just in time, Shiro. I have just given birth to our new daughter."

Shiro looked at the baby in the pink blanket. The baby had light green eyes and warm brown skin with chocolate brown hair. Shiro laughed and the baby blinked two times before yawning and closing it's eyes. Shiro kissed the child's forehead gingerly and looked up at his wife. Tears streamed down her face as she smiled proudly. "So, what are you going to name her?" "Name? Ohh...yeah. Names.." She laughed sheepishly.

_~International Mew Mew~_

A small girl with chocolate brown hair tied in two long pigtails, big green eyes and warm brown skin smiled big. She was climbing her favorite tree and swung from a branch happily. A bigger girl with pale skin, green-brownish eyes, and wavy brown hair tied in a low pigtail with a orange ribbon had her hands on her hips and looked at the smaller girl with impatience and disappointment. "Claire! Get down from there right this instant!"

"You don' tell me wat ta do!" The three year old said and climbed even higher. Unfortunately, she grabbed onto a weak branch and easily fell down. Her periwinkle dress with a embroidered pocket of the English flag easily flew up and down and she sat up, looking at the smirking girl in front of her. "Told ya so." The girl helped her cousin up with ease.

"Thanks, Caoimhe." The girl nodded and took her inside the two story brick house. A Irish and British flag were flowing freely on two silver poles. Caoimhe and Claire stared at the two poles before shutting the door behind them and going straight to the kitchen. However, Claire's mother easily blocked the path. "Bathroom. Now." She pointed to the room two blocks away from the kitchen. The two children both sighed and obeyed.

_~International Mew Mew~_

Clairessa ate a apple and looked out the window. She saw a man with dark brown hair and black eyes answer the door. "Cao! Watch your cousin!" She called. The 5 year old came downstairs and looked at the woman who was talking with the man. "Who is that?" Clairessa shrugged. "I feel like I've met him somehow.." Caoimhe furrowed her brows. "Cao! Claire! I need you to come here for a moment." Caoimhe held Clairessa in a iron-grip and didn't dare to let her go. They both walked to the man and sat down.

"Hello girls. My name is Keiichiro and I'm here because I knew your mother a long time ago, so don't afraid, okay?" Claire nodded and Caoimhe slowly nodded. "You knew my mommy a long time ago, like when she was a baby?" Ammy stifled a laugh. "Not that long, but when she was about 12." Ammy looked at him and nodded.

"Now, I'm going to take a small sample of your blood, okay?" Caoimhe's grip tightened around Claire. "It's okay. He's just going to prick your finger a tiny bit. It won't hurt, I promise." She patted Caoimhe's head softly. The two girls held out their hand's and Keiichiro took out a small medical device with a screen that had numbers on it.

"I'm a big girl, so I should go first!" Caoimhe said. "Okay. You first." Keiichiro took her index finger and pricked it. A small amount of blood came out and the device collected it. He then took another sample and cleaned up her finger. "You next, Claire." The girl shakily held out her index finger. A smaller device was used for her, and the same procedure was done the same way.

Claire's mother whispered to Keiichiro and he gave her a medium-sized sheet of papers with a record of numbers and lines on it. The ink was black, red, and green in some parts and a code was typed onto it. "Arigato, Keiichiro-kun." He patted her on the head and walked out of the door. Clairessa gasped and went back to the kitchen for her apple, completely forgetting about what just happened. Caoimhe ran back upstairs to do whatever she was doing.

Ammy looked around and slowly opened the results on the paper she was given. She looked down and her eyes widened. "No, this can't be happening. The test results are positive. My niece and my daughter." Ammy ran upstairs to her bedroom and cried. Shiro walked in and comforted her. She threw the paper at him and he looked at the results as well. "Does that mean..?" She nodded.

"My two girls are infused with the data I was infused with. I was a mew as well, and the data leaked out from the system to all over!" Shiro's eyes widened. "That means almost two in three million girls in different countries and continents will be infused with the data or either injected."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUNN! Well, that was that! Claire and Caoimhe are officially infused with the data, and so are 2 in 300,000,000 girls are as well! I don't own Caoimhe. She belongs to MewIreland13. And Keiichiro and the mew data project belongs to TMM. The rest of it, including the apple and the tree belong to me too. Remember, send some OC's!**


	3. Strengths and Weaknesses!

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new chapter for IMM! We've got a new mew on our hands along with Mew Ireland and Mew Britain! Mew France has come along for the ride in America with Claire and Caoimhe to the International Master class school for girls only to find out it was a scheme to gather all of the girls infused with the mew DNA. However they're are only three of them to fight. Well, looks like they will just have to find the rest of them.**

* * *

Claire, Ammy, Caoimhe, Emma, Eabtha, and Shiro were all sitting on different seats of a cream colored private jet. Claire and Caoimhe were talking about the school they were going to in America. Emma and Eabtha were bugging Caoimhe every three minutes about was she okay, in which after three minutes Caoimhe ignored them and kept talking. "Hey, girls. We're landing." Emma laughed. Claire and Caoimhe gasped.

-BREAK-

Claire's loose brown curls whipped in the wind as the 12 year old girl opened the door to the school and ran in. Caoimhe followed close behind along with the others. However, Clairessa happened to run so fast that she accidentally bumped into something, or someone. "Ow!" The girl exclaimed, falling onto the floor. She had white porcelain skin, short brown hair with bangs that covered her eyes, which happened to be a yellowish-green color. Big black glasses framed them as well.

She wore a navy blue dress shirt, black skinny jeans, black sneakers and blue studded earrings. Claire frowned at her appearance. Stupid Emma for making her wear leggings! The girl blinked and frowned at Claire. "Uh-um, sorry about that." She said awkwardly. If there was anything she just happened to inherit from her mother, it was being clumsy and awkward.

Caoimhe caught up with Claire just in time. The girl placed a strand of hair behind Claire's ear and patted her head. "Caoimhe, I'm not a three year old anymore!" She whined. "I'm Clairessa and this is my cousin, Caoimhe. What's your name?" She asked softly. "Merci Sophia." Clairessa gasped. "YOU'RE MERCI SOPHIA?!" Claire yelled. Caoimhe frowned and Merci's eyes widened at the girl's sudden personality change.

"Sorry. She's like that sometimes." Claire glared at her cousin, who gave her a frown back. "I am NOT." She exclaimed. Claire grinned and Caoimhe stared at her cousin for a long period of time, which was actually 36 and a half seconds, but this is Caoimhe. "Anyway. I heard that your mother is Ammy Fujita. Anything special about her?" Claire sighed. _"Only being apart of the world's best Mew crew."_ Claire thought.

"Well, she used to be apart of a team called the mew-" Claire's hand covered Caoimhe's mouth before anymore things could come out. "Don't worry, it's nothing." Merci nodded and walked away from the two. She looked behind her. "Aren't you coming?" She asked. They both nodded and followed her out. "So, are you from here?" "Non, I'm from France."

-BREAK-

"Well, we're all here. So, what are we supposed to do?" Claire asked. "Nothing, Claire-chan." A familiar voice sounded in the 12 year old's ears. "Keiichiro-kun." She turned around and smiled. "You even look like your mother when she was younger." Clairessa smiled at the compliment. "Um, excuse me if I sound rude but, who are you?" Merci asked. "This is my mother's mentor, Keiichiro Akasaka. My cousin and I knew him when we were younger." Keiichiro patted her head softly and she brushed up against him softly.

"Oh. Well then, what are we here for?" She snapped. "Allow me to explain. There is a project called the Mew project and it was started here. However, when Keiichiro and Ryou, his partner went back to Japan, the data leaked out from all over and it spread across the world. My cousin, I, and you are all infused or injected with it. 5 other girls are in the same situation as we all are in." Clairessa explained.

"So we're test subjects infused with animals? You're playing." She said. Claire and Caoimhe smirked and nodded at Keiichiro. He passed a pendant out to them each. "I'll start. Mew Mew England! Metamorphosis!" A ray of blue surrounded the girl as Merci gasped in shock. "Mew Mew Ireland! Metamorphosis!" Caoimhe's transformation was sent out in a colorful burst of fuchsia and orange.

Clairessa had a strapless light blue shirt with shorts underneath it, matching elbow length gloves, and white low heeled shoes. She also wore a small tiara on her now neck-length black hair and had a cream colored wolf tail and ears. She also had a slight cat mouth*. Keiichiro smiled at her and Clairessa barked cutely at him.

Caoimhe had a purple midriff top with ruffle trim and a pink bow, black gloves lined in pink with a heart at each end, and wore a black skirt with black mini shorts and black leg warmers with hearts at the top and red shoes. She had darker brown hair in a side plait and golden eyes.

"Merci. It's your turn, now!" Keiichiro threw her a mew pendant and the words suddenly came out. "Mew Mew France! Metamorphosis!" A blinding navy blue light wrapped around Merci as she transformed. When she was done she gasped. She had on a navy blue sleeveless top, matching spandex shorts and short navy blue heels. She also had black hair and green eyes with sea lion ears and a tail.

"Well, Merci. It's official, you're a real mew!" Clairessa clapped. "Now, it's time to test out your strengths and weaknesses." Keiichiro said. "Oh no. I hate this part." Clairessa groaned. "You first, Clairessa!" Caoimhe pushed Clairessa toward Keiichiro and as a result, had a heel imprint on her cheek. Keiichiro rubbed her ears softly and the girl's expression completely changed. "Ahh~!" Her ears twitched and she started to nuzzle Keiichiro affectionately.

Keiichiro then pulled at her ear harshly and the girl snapped and whipped her tail at him. "Ah yes, I forgot, the females are always the most aggressive." He stated. He then got out a piece of well cooked steak out of the refrigerator and waved it tauntingly at the poor thing, who licked her lips hungrily and chased for it. She grabbed at it with her now razor-sharp teeth and caught it, tearing it up and eating it hungrily.

The other two looked at Clairessa with a mixture of surprise, repulse, and pity. "Keiichiro, did you do this to Ammy and all of the other mews?" Caoimhe asked worriedly. "At one point I did." Caoimhe looked surprised and disgusted at what the man said. Clairessa, still dragging her hands, which now had the ability to have a claw like action, through the steak in lines. "Clairessa, heel." The girl stopped right away and looked at Keiichiro.

Her big blue eyes looked at him and he ordered her to go back to her place. The girl blushed and looked rather embarrassed when she went back to her normal form. Keiichiro wrote down a few notes and gave them to her. The same (amusing yet disturbing) procedure went the same for the other two. When the girls were all done, they all walked out feeling nauseous and embarrassed as ever.

"I feel bad for what those other girls have to face!" Clairessa said. "So, are you guys going to the same school I'm going to. It's the International Day School for girls." They both nodded. She gave a small smile and then walked off. Ammy and the others then caught up with them. "Strengths and Weaknesses?" They both nodded. "But where did you get the heel imprint?" Caoimhe blushed.

"I'll explain that later."

* * *

**DNA-**

**Merci- Stellar Sea-lion**

**Caoimhe- Angel Shark**

**Clairessa- Eurasian Wolf**

***Cat mouth is basically when a character has a smirk or a playful look on it's face. I thought this one for Clairessa would be cute. Since she's a fox and all.**

***I have this headcanon that Keiichiro tests out certain mews to see their strengths and weaknesses, but ends up making it look like the following: Disturbing, gross, pitiful, amusing, and some other unfortunate things. **

**Well, that's it! Send some more OC's and Merci Sophia belongs to Marth the Lodestar. Read and Review!**


	4. New Mew? Mew who?

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new chapter for IMM! Well, Mew America and Canada are finally discovered and that leaves only four more mews to be found! However, a new threat is approaching the girls slowly and quietly. Until it can fully capture what has been taken away from it.**

* * *

Merci, Clairessa, and Caoimhe walked down the halls and kept chatting about their new jobs they were given at Café Mew Mew. Clairessa was having a really bad feeling in her chest though. She felt as if something was threatening her and the rest of the mews. Maybe it was the mere pressure of being a girl who had an alter ego. The girl looked down and Merci noticed this. "What's wrong, Claire?" The latter shook her head.

"You just don't seem cheerful today. What's up?" Caoimhe asked along with Merci. "I just feel like something out to get, well, all of us." The girls both looked at one another and exchanged whispers. "Maybe it's a sign, Clairessa. You might feel another mew coming in!" Clairessa looked at her cousin and smiled weakly. That could've been it as well! Maybe more mews kept pouring in and in, and it was the pressure with all of them.

"Well, we should get to class. You guys have history with me, oui?" They both nodded. "Well, then! Let's go!" The girls rushed down the hallways as quickly as they could, having arms locked in one another's. "Mr. Chun?" "Yep!" Claire nodded. Merci and Caoimhe sighed in happiness. She was back.

Caoimhe opened the door as a burst of cold air came in their faces. It must've been a icebox in here to the other students, but lucky for them, they grew up in cold countries and next to sea-breeze. And also because they had the DNA of animals who lived in considerably cold climates. Clairessa, Merci and Caoimhe all sat down at the front of the class and waited patiently at their seats. "Class, I would like you to meet two new students. They are both new here, and I would like you treat them with complete respect."

Two girls entered and Clairessa tensed up. One of the girls had extra light blond hair in a low ponytail and hazel eyes with slightly tanned skin. And the other one had the same appearance, only her eyes were blue and her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Those were the two mews! She hit her chest hard and winced. Caoimhe looked at her cousin with worry.

"My name is Ashe Kuro, and I am Canadian-American with a bit of Japanese blood." "And my name is Mizuki Kuro, and my nationality is the same as my sister's." She smiled and took a seat by Clairessa, who smiled politely at her and waved. Clairessa waved back with fake giddiness and turned to the front. Through the whole entire class, she worried about the mews. "Miss Clairessa?" "Yes?" She asked. "What did England do to Ireland that made them have a sore relationship?" Caoimhe gave a hard glare to the teacher and looked at Clairessa.

"I would like to refrain from that question." "Why?" "My cousin is Irish and I'm British. We're both very sore about that event." She hissed. "Very well then. Class is dismissed." Everyone left the classroom and poured out into the halls. "Hey! Clairessa!" Ashe called at the brunette. The trio of girls turned around and the two girls walked up to them. "That was really brave." She smiled. "Yeah. That teacher always tries to drive us apart from each with some event." She bit her lip and sighed.

"Anyway, would you like to sit at lunch with us?" Caoimhe asked brightly. The two girls grinned and said yes. "Okay! Let's go!" Clairessa and the girls then walked in the café and sat down after getting their food. "So, you guys came here from Canada, right?" Merci asked. "My sister came from Canada, I was born here though. Just not in this state." Mizuki answered.

A scream interrupted the group as three girls in the eighth grade ran out. Heavy footsteps were heard and a high growl was sounded. A bird-like monster grabbed a table and smashed it, making all of the students scream in horror. "What's that!?" The two girls asked. "It's a Chimera Animal. Only we can defeat it." Clairessa grabbed her mew pendent and two others that Keiichiro had given to her.

"WE?!" "Here, use these." Ashe and Mizuki caught the mew pendants and looked at the trio of girls with theirs. Clairessa breathed and then yelled. "Mew Mew England! Metamorphosis!" A blue light surrounded Clairessa. "Mew Mew Ireland! Metamorphosis!" A burst of fuchsia and orange wrapped around Caoimhe as her transformation started. "Mew Mew France! Metamorphosis!" A navy blue wave covered Merci last.

The two girls looked at the transformations going on right in front of them. Mizuki and Ashe nodded and kissed their mew pendants. "Mew Mew Canada! Metamorphosis!" Red and white ribbons wrapped around the girl. "Mew Mew America! Metamorphosis!" A strike of red, white, and blue covered Mizuki's body.

The girls both stared at themselves when they were done. Ashe now had platinum blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a red mini skirt and a pair of red fingerless leather gloves with white high heels. She also had a white fox tail and ears. Her teeth were sharpened much like Clairessa's as well. Mizuki wore a white sleeveless shirt with a blue mini skirt with white high heels.

"Hey guys, I know you'd love to stare at your reflection all day, but we've got work to do!" Caoimhe yelled. Ashe and Mizuki snapped out of their trance and nodded. Clairessa had a long thin silver pole that gave off a blinding glare. Merci's hands held tarot cards and Caoimhe held a small golden harp. Ashe and Mizuki held their weapons as well.

"Arcana a la Mode!" A flurry of razor-sharp cards flew at the enemy in different varied sizes. The chimera animal tried to fight against the cards as it roared in pain. "Caoimhe, how about you give it a whirl?" Merci asked. "Greatly! Harp Melody!" Caoimhe strummed the strings on the harp as a golden burst was fired at the monster. A painful screech echoed throughout the animal's ears and it weakened slightly.

"Starry strike!/Canadian Leaf Storm!" Mizuki aimed her arrow and shot it at the enemy. A burst of silver stars whipped at the enemy. A cold burst of air was felt as a blizzard of leaves and snow wrapped around it and cut it repeatedly. "Mew England! Go!" She nodded and readied her pole. She smashed her pole down in the ground as a grid like pattern spread across the room. It also covered the enemy in a trap.

"English Trap Bite!" A howl then came out of Clairessa's mouth as only her canine teeth showed and the grid pattern, along with the chimera animal, collapsed. The pole was gone along with it. The girls returned back to normal, but felt weakened. Clairessa sat down and smiled as much as her leftover strength could give. "I feel so tired." The cafeteria was however, back to normal.

"It's back to normal?" Caoimhe asked. "Well, Ryou and Keiichiro did say that our transformation was going to have a restore power-up." Merci said. "Wait, so, we're mews?" Ashe and Mizuki asked in unison. "Yeah! All of us are! Just don't tell anyone else..." Caoimhe whispered.

-At Café Mew Mew-

"Well, girls I am certainly happy to say that you found Mew Canada and America by yourselves. But there are three other mews you still have to find." Ryou said, giving a small smile when Caoimhe gripped on his arm. "Caoimhe, can you please get off of my arm, though?" "Okay!" Caoimhe let go and Ryou walked off. The other girls giggled and Caoimhe turned around blushing. "You like him don't you?"

"Just a bit." Caoimhe giggled.

* * *

**DNA-**

**Mew America- Loggerhead Shrike **

**Mew Canada- Arctic Fox**

**Well, that's it! Next chapter, A Asian Mew will appear! I still need Norway, Iceland, Belgium, and South Korea!**


	5. International Dateline: Part I

**Hey peoples! I'm back with a new chapter for IMM! The mews find out that they have to travel to China in order to capture two other mews, China and Iceland. However, this is going to be a hard mission, especially with Caoimhe and Ryou's relationship breaking in ribbons. I don't own anything except for my characters and the plot!**

* * *

Caoimhe and Clairessa sat at a table. Caoimhe's long brown hair was tied in a long ponytail with a orange ribbon, with a tiny curl popping out. Ryou walked up to her and tried to pat her head, only to get it slapped away. Clairessa looked up and furrowed her brows. _'I thought Caoimhe loved Ryou. What happened?'_ She thought. Ryou sighed and walked away. Caoimhe folded her arms and cursed under her breath.

"What was that about, Cao? I thought you loved him!?" She hissed. "I do, Claire! It's just that.." She trailed off. "What?" "HE WORRIES TOO MUCH ABOUT ME, OKAY!? THERE! YOU HAPPY?" She stormed out of the café. Clairessa weakly turned to the other three. "Caoimhe doesn't understand, does she? Mew China is a threat overall, and combined with Iceland is a million times worse! UGH!" Clairessa was tearing up now.

"Claire, she's probably just in a phase. It can happen." Merci came over and hugged her. "But, this doesn't usually happen. I want the optimistic, hyper Caoimhe back." She sighed. "Well, look at it like this. You were pretty hostile during your phase. Tell the truth." Clairessa blushed furiously and her eyes widened. Her eyes became a dark turquoise from the non photo blue they were and Merci frowned.

"Embarrassed? Mad? Or both?" Merci poked at her friend's cheek. "First one." Ashe glared at Merci and Mizuki raised her eyebrows. "Great Merci. Now you broke her." "She'll put herself back together." Mizuki burst out laughing at the pun. Everyone, including Keiichiro and Ryou stared at her. "Oh. Good pun though." She went back to cleaning tables. Clairessa shook her head and Keiichiro came up to the girl and slowly patted her head.

He laughed. "I remember when Ammy was like this. It hurt me to see her like that, and along with it, I kept telling her I couldn't love her." Clairessa broke out in sobs, all of the mews gasping. "So, Ammy was a mew? And she liked you as well?" Mizuki gasped. "Yeah. She loved me too, but I couldn't except it because I was different from her." Clairessa's brown locks whipped back when she heard the sentence.

"So, if you accepted the advances that she made, you would've been my father." He nodded. That's why she remembered him! It was in her blood to feel that way about a familiar person coming on. "I couldn't because she couldn't live with the pain I would've given her. She was a 12 year old orphan who took care of her brother with her other friend, Shiro." Clairessa bit her lip and cried. It hurt. Her mother was a orphan as a child, and no one knew.

"So I couldn't date her, marry her, or have any kids if I wanted to." Clairessa understood now. "But why?" "Because mews cannot mate with other mews. It'll create a hybrid, and on top of it, the baby won't be a mew." All of the girls gasped. "Wow. So she risked a lot." He nodded. "That's sad. But..you said you had some news for us right?" He nodded. "It seems like we have spotted some more Mews. This time Mew China and Iceland." Clairessa slapped her chest and winced.

"And I seriously think that we need to fix that little pain in your chest too." Mizuki mumbled. "So, where are the mews? Aren't you going to send us off?" "That's the problem. Mew China and Iceland are both located in...well, China. So that means you'll have to China to find them. But it'll be hard because both mews are really hostile to their own kind." Clairessa whipped her head over at Keiichiro. "Pray tell?" She asked as if he spoke nonsense. "They are hostile towards their own kind."

Clairessa felt two pangs in her chest and walked away from the table. "I think they're up to no good." She whispered, covering her chest. Another pang. "Itai..." She whispered. All that rang was that. She looked up, face stained with tears.

"I need to talk with somebody." Clairessa grabbed her coat and dried her tears. Opening the door, she walked outside. Merci, Mizuki, and Ashe stared at the door dumbfounded. Merci gasped. "I think..." "What Merci?" Mizuki asked quickly. Ashe looked over at the French girl as well.

"She wants to make up with Caoimhe."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappie! It was so hectic in my house yesterday, and I managed to make this along with the submissions of two new mews! Okay people! I need Belgium and South Korea in now! Send them in, and send some other countries in while you're at it! Please review!**


End file.
